


Dream

by sorteparaplyer



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Angst, Belly Kink, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sibling Incest, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorteparaplyer/pseuds/sorteparaplyer
Summary: Klaus is lonely while Five is at work. He tries his best to be a good submissive, but it's difficult when he misses his dom so much.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Kinkmeme Fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for an [umbrellakink](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt made [here](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/1730.html?thread=1469378#cmt1469378). I originally posted it anonymously, but thought I might as well clean it up and put it here too.

“I have a long day today so I won’t be home until late.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Your breakfast is on the table. Lunch and dinner are in the fridge.” Five cinches the knot on his silk tie and looks at Klaus. “Follow the reheating instructions _exactly_ ,” he says sternly. “I don’t want the house to burn down because you weren’t paying attention to the oven setting.”

Klaus’ face falls. That had only happened once, and there hadn’t even been a fire. But there’d been enough smoke to set off the fire alarm, which of course alerted the security system on Five’s phone. Five had rushed home in a panic, only to find Klaus calmly eating his just-barely charred lunch.

Personally, Klaus still thinks he’d been perfectly obedient. Seated at the table, dressed in the clothes Five set out for him, chores completed… what more could Five ask of him?

“Don’t pout at me,” Five says, though his tone is light and apologetic. “This is our home. If we lost it, where would I keep my pretty little submissive?”

Klaus ducks his head, hiding the goofy smile that spreads over his face.

There’s a finger beneath his chin, tilting his head up. Klaus dutifully raises his eyes to Five’s. “Be good today,” Five tells him. “Do your chores and eat the food I made you. Then tomorrow we have the whole day off for something fun.”

Klaus’ eyes widen. Five’s been working so much lately that he’s got a whole backlog of fun ideas for them. “Yes, sir,” he chirps. “I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.” Five smiles fondly as he bends down to kiss him, dropping his hand to the back of Klaus’ neck. His thumb slides beneath the buckle of his delicate golden collar, resting against Klaus’ windpipe as his fingers wrap around his neck.

Klaus shudders, leaning into Five’s touch, opening his mouth to the kiss. He lets out a moan, and the sound vibrates against Five’s thumb, still pressed to his throat. In a strange way it reminds him how safe he is here with Five, protected and looked after, completely under Five’s thumb.

And then Five is pulling away and straightening back up. “I’ll see you tonight, sweetheart.”

Klaus nods, trying not to show his disappointment. He giggles when Five presses one last kiss to his cheek.

Klaus lingers in bed after Five leaves. He pretends that any second Five will throw open the door and announce that he called off work because he just couldn’t bear to be away from Klaus. He’ll toss aside his briefcase (no, scratch that, _gently set aside_ his very volatile briefcase), and dive back into bed to ravish him.

Klaus will eagerly spread his legs, moaning helplessly at the filthy things Five whispers in his ear. He’ll do whatever Five asks of him, and then he’ll bask in Five’s praise. Or maybe he’ll humiliate himself trying, and lap up the resulting degradation instead. He likes that sometimes, for Five to set him a task he can’t quite manage. 

He pictures Five bringing home a dildo—the biggest dildo Klaus has ever seen—and leaning back in an armchair to watch Klaus attempt to sink onto it. Klaus would do his best to push it into himself, whining and struggling until it was obvious he couldn’t do it on his own. Then Five would take it from him, lay Klaus down on the bed, and open him up slowly until he managed to take the whole thing.

He stops that trail of thought when he realizes that his hand has crept down to his cock. Five’s not here, so he isn’t allowed to touch himself. At least, Five didn’t say he could before he left. Klaus will have to get up and check the day book, where Five sometimes writes that he may touch himself as long as he doesn’t come.

Klaus levers himself out of bed. He shucks his underwear—black lace with pink ribbons—and pulls a pair of purple satin boyshorts out of the dresser. He leaves the lace panties on the floor, since he’ll be doing laundry later anyways, and takes a moment to admire himself in the mirror. The pert ass, the sharp hipbones. The little bit of fat on his stomach, which Five had been so pleased to see him put on.

Which reminds him that he needs to eat his breakfast. Klaus pads into the main room, where a covered plate and a leather-bound day book are waiting at the table. He sits and opens the book, reads over the list of tasks and chores that Five left him. There aren’t any colorful special instructions for the day, so Klaus sets it aside and turns to his breakfast.

He uncovers two halves of a whole wheat bagel, spread with almond butter and topped with cacao nibs. Beside the bagel is a big bowl of cut fruit and chia seeds. Then there’s a salad of baby spinach and what Klaus thinks might be arugula. Luckily it’s covered in so many walnuts and strawberries that he doesn’t have to think about it.

Five also left out a mug, with a scoop of Klaus’ powdered supplements at the bottom, and an infuser already filled with tea leaves.

Klaus puts the kettle on and scarfs down the salad while he waits for the water to boil. His least favorite thing about having to eat what Five prepares for him is the fact that Five insists on feeding him leaves, even at eight o’clock in the morning.

Once the salad is out of the way, he brews his tea and starts much more happily on the bagel. He’s full by the time he finishes it, but he knows he has to eat his entire breakfast. That’s the rule, and Klaus did promise to be a good boy. So he pulls the bowl of fruit towards him and keeps eating.

He wishes Five were here to encourage him, to cajole him into taking the next bite, to praise him for cleaning his plate and nourishing his body. But Five isn’t here, and the fruit is starting to hurt Klaus’ stomach. He rubs a hand over his aching belly and keeps eating, wondering if Five realizes how much food he set out. He hopes Five understands how much effort it takes for him to eat so much.

Klaus knows he shouldn’t complain, because finishing his meals is such a simple way to please his dom. And he does appreciate that Five takes his nutrition so seriously, that he’s so determined to get Klaus up to a healthier weight.

But sometimes it’s _hard_ , especially without Five’s praise. And for that matter, it’s not exactly easy to spend all day in the house alone, with no one to talk to and nothing to do but the tasks in the day book. Especially when he’s already craving Five’s affection like he is. Especially when he doesn’t even know what time Five will be back.

He swallows down the last of the fruit and drains the mug, then pulls the day book towards him. He marks a line through “eat breakfast (entire portion)” and draws a little stick figure in the margin. The figure gets a frowny face and a wide circle over its stomach. He adds little lightning bolts around the circle and writes “ouch.” Then he closes the book and washes the breakfast dishes.

After that he vacuums the rugs and polishes the furniture. He mops the floors and dusts the chandelier. Then he opens the book to cross off the completed tasks and see what’s next. The list says window washing, so Klaus dutifully gathers the window cleaner and paper towels.

He sprays the windows and wipes them down, letting his thoughts drift back to Five’s hand on his throat this morning. He scrubs at a spot on the windowpane and imagines that Five comes home early, sees him hard at work keeping the house for him. He’d pull Klaus away from the window and toss him onto the couch, wrap his long fingers around his neck and hungrily take what’s his.

Klaus sighs and shakes the thoughts away. He sprays and wipes, stares at his morose face in the glass. He can tell from the silhouette of his reflection that the swell to his stomach hasn’t gone away yet. At least Five will be proud that he ate all of his breakfast. 

Maybe he’ll be so pleased that he’ll want to know right away if Klaus gained any weight. He imagines asking to be weighed when Five gets home, telling him he’s sure he’s gotten heavier after eating all of his nutritious meals. And if the scale shows that he hasn’t, he’ll promise to keep eating until he has. Either way, Five will be so pleased with him and so consumed with desire that he’ll bend Klaus over the sink, fuck him right there in the bathroom…

Then Klaus frowns, remembering that Five left him dinner as well as lunch. Surely Five will be back by night, right? He never gave Klaus permission to stay up past his bedtime.

And surely Five remembers how much harder it is for Klaus to behave when he’s left on his own for too long. Lonely and unstimulated, Klaus is much more likely to watch movies instead of doing his chores, or indulge in his fantasies until he can’t resist pleasuring himself.

Five knows that. Five should have left him with Diego if he was going to be working so late. Then at least Klaus would have someone to cuddle him, fuss over him, maybe even turn him around and yank down his pants and—

Klaus should really get started on the laundry, now that the windows are done. He sorts all the clothes, puts a load in the washer, and decides to have lunch while they’re washing.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he finds a plate of macaroni and cheese in the fridge instead of more spinach. He double checks the temperate he’s supposed to heat it up at, and even remembers to take it out with oven mitts when it’s done.

It’s really good, even though he suspects there’s pumpkin or squash hiding in the cheese sauce, but it’s just a little more than he can comfortably eat. It sits heavily in his bloated stomach and makes him wish that Five were here to rub his belly, to tell him how well he’s doing with his big portions, that he’s so proud of how well his boy is eating. But, no, Klaus is still all alone in the empty house.

By the time he finishes the accompanying glass of cranberry juice, Klaus’ mood is lower than it’s been all day. Five _knows_ he doesn’t do well alone. That’s why Klaus is always supposed to be by Five’s side, albeit standing two steps behind or folded neatly on the floor at his feet. He’s not supposed to be stuck at home without even knowing what time Five will come back to him.

Fuck, he just wants his master.

Klaus takes the day book into the bedroom and crawls into bed, snuggling down into the pillows. The sheets smell like Five and the blankets are soft and soothing on his swollen stomach. He almost feels a little naughty for getting in bed in the middle of the day, but he thinks he deserves a little comfort as long as he’s still waiting for the washing machine.

Klaus opens the day book to cross off the rest of the completed chores. It’s a little soon to cross off “laundry (+ iron my shirts)” but he marks a line through it anyways. He’s started the laundry, all he has to do is finish it.

There’s a space beneath each day’s task list for Klaus to write notes back to Five. Mostly he uses it to tell Five how his day is going, or to jot down anything that Five needs to know. Today he writes “sad and lonely missing my handsome dom” and draws a sad face. Then, because he’s feeling a touch maudlin, he adds “wish you were here to give me lots of hugs and kisses. Am trying my best to be very good without you.” He draws a few hearts on the page, then puts the book on the bedside table.

His stomach gurgles and he lets out a burp. He’s momentarily grateful that he’s alone, but then he thinks if Five were here he’d just laugh and tell Klaus how proud he is that he’s following his diet so well. He’d tell Klaus how good he looks with a little more fat on him, that the weight he’s gained will ensure he’s healthy enough for the things Five wants to do to him.

And then Klaus can’t help imagining all those things Five would do to him, and suddenly he’s achingly hard, and then he’s writhing on the sheets with his cock in his fist.

He knows he isn’t allowed, not without Five. But he’s already coming, and he feels better than he has all day, and it’s so hard to keep his eyelids from fluttering shut.

The washing machine buzzes, but Klaus is already fast asleep.

Five only has a few minutes to check on Klaus. It should be just enough time to make sure he’s staying on task, to give him a little love to get through the rest of the day. Klaus deserves to know that Five appreciates how brave he’s been through his recent long workdays.

Luckily Five can very literally pop in without wasting any of his limited time. But Klaus isn’t in the main room, so Five has to go looking for him. “Klaus?” he calls.

He can tell from the dishes in the drying rack that Klaus has already had lunch. That’s a point in his favor. But it looks like there’s a load of wet clothes sitting in the washing machine that hasn’t been moved to the dryer yet. That’s a few points off at least, because Five can’t stand mildewed laundry.

Where the hell is Klaus?

Five jumps into the bedroom, where maybe Klaus is putting away clothes or doing the ironing. Instead he finds Klaus taking a nap, tucked into bed and drooling foolishly on the pillow. Five grits his teeth. Klaus shouldn’t be napping before he’s finished his work. He knows better than that.

The day book is sitting on the bedside table, so Five snatches it up to see what Klaus has actually done today. He skims the task list, only to find the laundry has already been crossed off—despite the fact that it is very clearly not finished. Five frowns. Now the only way he’ll know if Klaus really did his chores is to go through the list and inspect his work. He doesn’t have time for that, and he should be able to expect better from his submissive.

Five yanks back the blanket, intending to jolt Klaus out of sleep. But he stops when he sees the cum on the sheets. And, fuck, that is the last straw. Klaus has been _bad_ today, and he doesn’t get to just lie there sleeping peacefully in their bed after breaking so many rules.

“Klaus!” Five barks. “Klaus, wake up.”

Klaus stirs, blinking up at him. “Daddy,” he smiles. “You’re back.”

Five ignores the flutter in his stomach, the way his heart clenches whenever Klaus calls him that. He yanks up the sheet to show Klaus the splatter of cum stains. “What the fuck is this, Klaus?” he demands. “What the hell have you been doing today?”

Klaus’ eyes go wide and pleading. “I-I’m sorry, sir. I couldn’t help it, I—”

“You disobeyed me and you lied about your chores,” Five seethes. “Congratulations, Klaus. You’ve earned yourself one hell of a punishment.”

Klaus shakes his head, sending his curls flying. “No. I did my chores, I—”

“Are you arguing with me?”

Klaus’ mouth snaps shut.

“Maybe since you can’t control yourself I should put you on a leash and give you to Luther until I want you under my roof again. Is that what you want, Klaus?”

“But you said tomorrow we’d—”

“I do everything to take care of you, don’t I? I make the money, I buy your clothes, I cook your food. And you can’t even keep your hand off your dick long enough to finish the laundry.”

Klaus hangs his head. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

“Go stand in the corner.”

“Five?”

“I have to go back to work. I don’t have time to punish you right now. In fact, I’m probably going to be back even later now, which is another reason to be displeased with you. So just- just stand in the corner until I come back.”

Klaus looks completely devastated, staring at him with big, wet eyes. Then his face crumbles as the tears begin to fall. “Yes, sir,” he says miserably, and pushes himself out of bed.

Five watches just long enough to make sure he really goes to the corner, since apparently he can’t trust Klaus to follow orders, and then he jumps back to work.

He realizes not much later that Klaus won’t be able to eat his dinner if he stays in the corner until Five is finished working. And that won’t do, because he needs Klaus to stay on his diet. So Five rearranges his schedule, makes a few calls, and manages to clock out just a couple hours later.

He finds Klaus still standing dutifully in the bedroom corner, shifting his weight on tired legs. He’s still sniffling, and there’s a rawness to the sound that suggests he’s been crying since Five left. It tugs on Five’s heartstrings, he can’t pretend it doesn’t, but then he thinks about the wet laundry still sitting in the washing machine, and he remembers why Klaus needs to be punished.

Five takes off his tie and rolls up his sleeves. He doesn’t enjoy giving real punishments, and Klaus rarely earns them, but they both agreed that when Klaus disobeys he should be punished. “Come here,” Five says, and Klaus rushes to obey.

He directs Klaus to stand at the foot of the bed, has him lean down with his palms on the mattress so his ass pushes out. Five peels the purple underwear over Klaus’ white thighs and then slides his belt from the belt loops.

“Why am I punishing you?” Five asks.

“Because I touched myself when you didn’t say I could,” Klaus answers wetly. “And I came without you.”

“Yes. What else?”

“I didn’t finish the laundry.”

“Correct.” Five folds the belt back on itself, grasps it tightly in his hand. “Now you’re going to have to do even more work to get the mildew out of the load you neglected.”

“Yes, sir. I will, sir.”

Then Five brings the belt down on Klaus’ ass.

The crack of the leather on skin is startlingly loud, and the miserable sound of pain that Klaus makes is so small.

Five belts him twice more in rapid succession. He isn’t using his full strength, but it’s enough to get his point across. There are three pink stripes on Klaus’ ass that prove it’s plenty painful.

Five deals him three more blows before he decides Klaus has learned his lesson. Klaus is sniffling again, and Five can’t help rubbing a hand soothingly over his back. “You’ll try harder next time to obey me, won’t you?”

Klaus nods vigorously. “Yes, sir, I will. I’ll be so good.”

“Then I forgive you.”

“Thank you, master.”

Five moves onto the bed and beckons Klaus towards him, letting Klaus settle between his legs with his head in Five’s lap. He scratches his fingers comfortingly over Klaus’ scalp. Then he reaches for the day book, deciding to look closer at the tasks Klaus crossed off today. Hopefully Klaus will be honest with him now about which ones he actually completed.

His hand stops carding through Klaus’ hair when he starts to read the notes Klaus left him. _Sad and lonely missing my handsome dom_ , he reads. _Wish you were here to give me lots of hugs and kisses. Am trying my best to be very good_. Five’s heart sinks. This isn’t the way Klaus talks when he’s in one of his bratty, spoiled moods. This is what Klaus sounds like when he’s trying not to ask too directly for something he needs. Which means Five isn’t properly caring for his submissive.

He knows he’s been working a lot lately, and he knows Klaus needs a lot of affection, but he thought if Klaus could just make it to the weekend that he’d get plenty of attention then to make up for it.

“Klaus,” he says, “what happened today?”

“I disobeyed. I was bad.”

“No, Klaus, I mean— In the book you wrote you were sad. Why?” Then, when Klaus doesn’t answer, “tell me what’s going on, sweetheart.” He strokes his fingers over Klaus’ neck, past his collar, surreptitiously checking his pulse. It’s a little fast, a giveaway that Klaus is nervous, but it's still the reminder Five needs that Klaus is alive, still with him, perfectly safe.

“It was hard to be alone today,” Klaus admits, after a minute. “I missed you, and I was really horny, and it was so hard to eat all of my food.”

“I’m sorry,” Five says. “I didn’t realize how you were feeling.” He looks down at the frowning stick figure with a bellyache scrawled on the page. “Your safeword works even when I’m not there, you know. If you really can’t eat everything, just write that in the book and tell me how much you did eat. We’ll make up the calories somewhere else.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Am I giving you too much food?”

Klaus hesitates. “It’s not too much when you’re there to help me.”

Five gets the message loud and clear. “I’ll try to be home for meals more often.”

Klaus nuzzles closer and hums happily.

“And if I’m not giving you enough attention you need to tell me outright.”

“I will, daddy.”

“Good boy.”

“Now,” Five says. “We’ve got some time before dinner. Do you want to tell me what you were thinking about earlier that made you cum all over our bed?”

Klaus looks up at him, his eyes widening.

“It must’ve been good, right?” Five needles. “Maybe I’ll be able to make it a reality for you.”

A grin spreads over Klaus’ face. “I’m not sure we have time for _everything_ I was thinking about today.”

“Then we’ll take a break for dinner and keep going afterward. We’ve got the whole evening and all day tomorrow. We can do every single one if you want to.”

Klaus laughs. “I would like that.”

“Good,” Five says, kissing the top of Klaus’ head. “Me too.”


End file.
